Fighting for Love
by Little Lover's Polite
Summary: Aya always thought she was the unwanted twin. Everyone practically ignores her like she's not even there. Until she met him...he changed her life...
1. Default Chapter

**Title: A Fight for Love **

**Chapter 1: Yuhi's Past **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just own the plot.**  
  
Aya was all alone....She's always been alone. The only one who cared for her was Aki. Her mother didn't care for her. Her father just yells at her and ignores her at dinner. No one wants to be friends with her even though she had tried to be nice and all to them. No one cared.  
  
"Aya...there you are," Aki said.  
  
"Hey, Aki, what's up?" Aya asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to come with us to the arcade and chill," Aki said.  
  
"With you're friends?" Aya asked.  
  
"Yeah, you know...Jason, Matt, and Hannah," Aki said.  
  
"It's okay Aki. You can go there without me," Aya said.  
  
"Look Aya, if you want to have friends you have to get to know the people and get to know them," Aki said.  
  
"What if I don't want to have friends? I've always been known as Aki's younger sister. It's like I don't exist Aki. I feel as though that I'd rather be left alone. You're the only one who cares for me ever since we were one. You're the only one I looked up to, as a role model." Aya said.  
  
"Aya....-"  
  
"Hey Aki! Hurry up! I heard they have a new game at the arcade," Jason yelled.  
  
"Aki...go and have fun," Aya said giving him a weak smile. Aki looked at Aya as if he didn't want to go. He got up and ran toward his friends. Aya decided to go the park and read a book. She was about to turn to the next page of her book when she heard someone coming towards her. She looked at them. It was a guy. He was sort of tall. He had black hair but he had soft brown eyes. He was also carrying a pair of chopsticks. She smirked when she saw them. He looked at Aya when he had passed her.  
  
"I thought I saw him smile down at me. But it was probably a silly thing that I had imagined," Aya said softly to herself. She decided to go home since it was getting late and all. It got so dark quickly as she was walking. A strong breeze had passed her as though it was about to snow. "Damn why did we have to wear skirts as our uniform. Why couldn't have been pants?" Aya said as she walked passed these college guys.  
  
"Hey Joe, check out that hot chick," One of the college guys said.  
  
"Check out her legs. Can you say sexy?" Another guys said. Aya heard one of them whistle at me. She then heard there footsteps behind her. She walked faster trying to get as far away from them. They to started walking faster. Aya then started running.  
  
"Bad idea babe," One guy said. They had caught up to her and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Damn it! Let me go, you jerks!" Aya yelled. She tried to set free but they held her hand tighter.  
  
"Wow this girl got guts." One of them stroked their hand back and forth on Aya's thighs. Aya then kicked them.  
  
"Fuck. She kicked me. You'll pay you little bitch!" The guys said. He then slapped Aya.  
  
"You knocked her out cold you idiot," The other guy said.  
  
"Hey at least she doesn't have to fidget," The guy said.  
  
"Wow check out these precious breasts of hers," Another guy said.  
  
"Leave her alone...." Said a mysterious voice.  
  
"Who are you?" The taller guy said.  
  
"I'm Yuhi Aogiri," He said.  
  
"Hey look tough guy. We got her first. So buzz off."  
  
"I don't want apart of your perverted acts. Leave her alone!" Yuhi yelled.  
  
"Look it's three against one so you don't stand a chance. Now go run to your mom and leave us alone." The taller guy said.  
  
"You asked for it..." Yuhi said as he got out a pair of chopsticks.  
  
"Chopstick? What are going to do eat us to death?" The guy asked.  
  
"You wouldn't taste good. Why would I waste my time and eat junk food? Anyways I prepare my own food," Yuhi said.  
  
_**-TWACK TWACK TWACK-**_  
  
"Man, college guys are so not physically fit. They're even in a football team. Heh. Now what am I going to do with you?" Yuhi said a he looked at Aya half naked.  
  
"Yuhi, you're late...." A girl's voice said.  
  
"Sorry Suzumi, I had to rescue a damsel in distressed," Yuhi said.  
  
"Yuhi! Why is she half naked?" Suzumi asked a little surprised.  
  
"It's not what you think okay. These college guys attacked her," Yuhi said.  
  
"You could've at least put her clothes," Suzumi said.  
  
"They were all ripped up cause of the college nitwits," Yuhi said.  
  
"Well what are you just standing there? She's injured damnit! And get her some clothes! Oh and by the way Serena called. She said she misses her Baby Boo. I believe that's you," Suzumi smirked. Yuhi blushed and did what her sister in law said.  
  
"MRS. Q!!!!! CAN YOU GET ME A TOWEL QUICK!!!! AND SOME CLOTHES!!!!" Yuhi yelled still holding Aya in his arms.  
  
"ALL RIGHT ALL READY!! Jeez why can't I get some piece and quiet? Anyways I need my beauty sleep. Got to stay all beautiful," Mrs. Q said.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Where am I?" Aya said as she got up. She looked around and she had noticed that she was wearing a robe. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
"Good morning. I'm Suzumi Aogiri. My brother in law had brought you here," Suzumi said.  
  
"What happened?" Aya asked.  
  
"Well you got say...uh well these college guys ganged up on you and he had saved you," Suzumi said.  
  
"I remember..." Aya said as she fiddled with the robe string.  
  
"Well, here's some clothing. Mrs. Q my assistant has set up the tub for you to bathe in. Afterwards, you can come down for breakfast," Suzumi said.  
  
"Okay. Thank you." Aya said. When Suzumi had left Aya quickly got up and went in the bathing room.  
  
"Sooo is she up yet?" Yuhi asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's up in the bathing room. She's coming down for breakfast after she's done bathing." Suzumi said. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
"Fried Rice with sausages and scrambled eggs. As for the drink, I made tea." Yuhi said as he showed off his cooking.  
  
"What's the occasion?" Suzumi asked.  
  
"What do you mean occasion? It's breakfast, the most important meal to start your day," Yuhi said.  
  
"Well you don't really make these special breakfast. All you usually make is tea and you say to Mrs. Q and me to make our own breakfast. Then you leave for school," Suzumi said taking a sip of her cup of tea.  
  
"Well, I'm in a happy mood." Yuhi said.  
  
"Right.....probably because you made it for the girl...." Suzumi mumbled.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!" Yuhi yelled.  
  
"Good morning," Aya said softly. Yuhi's eyes shot at the stairs where Aya was standing.  
  
"Good morning," Yuhi said still looking at Aya.  
  
"You're the guy at the park. I'm Aya Mikage," Aya said as she held out her hand.  
  
"Yuhi Aogiri," Yuhi said as he shook Aya's hand. "Breakfast is served."  
  
"Oh. Wow. This is amazing! It's like a big feast," Aya said looking at the food.  
  
"Yeah, I think our cook over there over did it," Suzumi said.  
  
"I DID NOT OVER DO IT!!!" Yuhi argued.  
  
"You cooked all of this?" Aya asked a bit surprise.  
  
"Yeah, cooking is my favorite thing to do. Have a taste. Tell me what you think of it," Yuhi said. Aya took a bite. Oh my! This is the most luscious incredible food that ever touched my mouth! Aya thought.  
  
"This is outstanding," Aya said to Yuhi.  
  
"Thank you," Yuhi said happily.  
  
_**-Ding Dong-  
**_  
"I got it!" Mrs. Q said.  
  
"WHERE'S MY BABY BOO!!!!!!" A high pitch voice yelled. Suddenly a girl dressed in a short white dress stepped in the kitchen.  
  
"Serena! What are you doing here?!?!" Yuhi asked nervously.  
  
"I'm here for you Yuhi, darling," She said. Serena looked at Aya. "Who is this?"  
  
"I'm Aya Mikage," Aya said trying not to look up at her.  
  
"Are you two timing me Yuhi, with this worthless girl?!?!" Serena yelled.  
  
"WHAT!!!!! NO!!!!" Aya and Yuhi yelled.  
  
"Oh I thought so. She's no match with me as her competitor. Right Yuhi?" Serena asked. Yuhi didn't respond. He looked away and stared at Aya then blushed. "Yuhi? I asked you a question."  
  
"Well I don't want to answer that worthless question. If you still want to be my girlfriend then stop acting like a bitch," Yuhi said.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!! You've gotten me really pissed Aogiri! I would watch what you're saying you wouldn't want to get your family or friends to get hurt now will you? I think you and I need a little time apart. But don't think you're off the hook Baby Boo," Serena said. She then left and slammed the door hard behind her. Aya looked at Yuhi in the eyes.  
  
"Wow Yuhi. That stupid brat just dumped you. Anyways....I don't think you two are good together. There was big difference between you and her," Suzumi said.  
  
"She didn't dump me. She's not over with me yet, I know her. I think need some time alone," Yuhi said. He then ran up to his room.  
  
"Anyone up for bingo?" Mrs. Q popped up and asked.  
  
"No thank you," Aya said. Aya then went upstairs to the room she had slept in. She was watching the birds on the trees when she heard some type of glass break in Yuhi's room. She got up and ran to his room. When she opened it she saw that Yuhi had thrown a whine bottle at the wall. Yuhi looked up and saw Aya standing by his doorway.  
  
"She has issues. I'm sorry you had to put up with her. She's a greedy lil brat. Her dad owns this factory that sells and makes cell phones. The first time I laid eyes on her I thought she was the one for me. She was beautiful and the nicest thing you've ever seen. But then, one day she saw me with this girl named Ashiri. She's a very close friend of mine. She confessed how she felt about me and kissed me in the lips. I was surprised. I pulled away from her and said that I have a girlfriend already. I told her I was sorry and she understood. When I got home I got a phone call from Ashiri's parents. They asked if Ashiri was over. I said no and I offered to help look for her. I was about to go to Serena's ask for her help but then I over heard her talking with some of her friends that she had kidnapped Ashiri and sent some men to teach her some lesson. I got real mad and jumped in the conversation and clutched Serena's arm. I asked her where she had hidden Ashiri. When she had told me where she was I had shoved her at her friends and ran at that location. When I arrived it was too late. I saw her lying on the floor really bruised up. Her clothes were all ripped up. I held her in my arms. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. She said that she will always love me. Those were her last words. Suddenly someone had knocked off the door. The police had came and so me with Ashiri. They arrested me. I told them I had nothing to do with it. I then saw Serena by the officers. I figured out that she's the one that had set me up. I spent the night in jail. The next day Serena came to visit. She said she'd free me if I'd be her boyfriend. If I don't be her boyfriend she'll make my family and friends suffer. I had no choice. Who knows what she's up to now," Yuhi said as he took a bottle of whine and drank it.  
  
"I may have known you for one day but whatever happens I'll be there for you. You're the only one who actually noticed me, besides my brother. You saved me and defended me," Aya said. Aya put her hand on Yuhi's. Yuhi looked up at Aya. He gently stroked his hand on Aya's cheek and kissed her. Yuhi laid Aya on his bed, continually kissing her. Aya felt a something slip off her. She opened her eyes and noticed that Yuhi had already taken off her top and he was working his way down her bottom. 'Man he's fast. What Am I thinking, he's drunk. Aya thought.' Yuhi then started kissing her neck. Aya moaned softly. Aya then heard Yuhi's voice, but it was so soft she could barely hear what he was saying. It's as if he were talking to her.  
  
"I love you Aya. Ever since I saw at the park, this time I know that you're the one. You're different than Serena. I can feel it in my heart," Yuhi mumbled as he was kissing her neck. An hour later Yuhi fell asleep still on top of Aya in the position he was when he was kissing Aya's neck. Aya was still awake. She couldn't sleep. All she could think about is what Yuhi had said to her.  
  
_**"I love you Aya. Ever since I saw at the park, this time I know that you're the one. You're different than Serena. I can feel it in my heart...."**_  
  
-This is my first _Ayashi no Ceres_ Fanfic. I really love the series so I decided to write a fic. Well please review. Iight pce.-

-SlytherinWarrior-


	2. Love At First Sight

Title: A Fight for Love

Chapter 2: Love at First Sight

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just own the plot.

'Is that a true statement that Yuhi had said to me? Does he really love me? Get a hold of yourself Aya. You only knew him for like a day! You don't know him that well. What if he's like the rest of the guys at school? But I feel that he's different. He had saved me. Wait but Aki said in order to have friends you have to get to know them a bit more and talk to them. What happens if it's not friendship they want? What happens if it's love that they want? Aki I sure need you help on this one…' Aya thought. Aya looked at Yuhi. 'He looked so delicate and so fragile. ' Aya thought. She then stroked her fingers in his hair.

"What am I going to do with you, Yuhi?" Aya whispered.

"Love me…." Yuhi said in a faint voice. Aya's eyes widened as Yuhi got up not letting his eyes leave Aya's. Yuhi brushed his hand against Aya's rosy cheek. "You're burning up…"

"I'm fine just a little headache that's all," Aya said softly.

"You don't feel right about this entire thing do you?" Yuhi asked turning away from Aya.

"No it's just that I've never been loved by another and I'm not sure how it works. I don't think I'm good at it…." Aya trailed off.

"There's not a wrong or a right way to love. As long as you care for the person," Yuhi said as put his right hand on top of Aya's. There was sudden knock on Yuhi's door. "Uh come in." Suzumi stepped inside and stared at both Yuhi and Aya. Yuhi realized he still had his right hand on top of Aya's. He quickly pulled off and flushed red.

"Uh yeah….Anyways Aya, I think you should call your parents. They might be worried sick about you," Suzumi suggested.

"They're sick of me all right," Aya murmured. Yuhi and Suzumi were staring at her waiting for an answer. "Uh yeah my parents…call….You know I'll just call my brother and tell him to tell my parents." Aya got up and walked downstairs. Suzumi was still in Yuhi's room standing there and observing his room.

"What happened here?" Suzumi asked looking at the broken bottle of whine.

"Accidentally bumped into my drawers and it fell," Yuhi said looking down. Suzumi raised an eyebrow.

"From the looks of it someone wasn't in a very good mood," Suzumi said. She then looked at Yuhi's bed. "Since when did you decided not to make your bed? Huh?" Yuhi gave Suzumi a dirty look.

"When did you start caring what my room looks like?" Yuhi spat.

"Okay what's going on?" Suzumi asked. "Does it have to do with Aya Mikage?"

"Look stop acting so mushy. My life is my business and not yours," Yuhi said.

"Whatever you say," Suzumi sighed and walked out of Yuhi's room.

Ring-Ring-Ring

"Hey, Aki here."

"Aki, it's me Aya."

"Aya! Where are you? Are you okay? I was worried about you."

"I'm fine Aki. I'm here at the Aogiri's house."

"Aogiri? Yuhi Aogiri's house?"

"Yeah…how'd you know Yuhi's name?"

"He's in my Algebra Class. He transferred from Takeshigii High School."

"Oh…well you know where he lives right?"

"Yeah at Jitsaki Avenue, that's also where Jason's street is at but four houses down."

"Okay I'll be waiting for you."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

"So you're leaving?" Yuhi said overhearing Aya's conversation with Aki.

"Uhhmm yeah my brother, Aki is picking me up. You know him right?" Aya asked.

"Yeah, from Algebra," Yuhi said. Suddenly there was a beep outside.

"Wow, I guess my brother's that anxious to get me home," Aya said giving Yuhi a smile.

"Yeah, uh say hi to your bro for me," Yuhi said.

"Okay, see you at school!" Aya said. Suddenly Yuhi made a grab for Aya. Before Aya knew it she was in Yuhi's arms.

"I'm missing you already," Yuhi whispered in her ear. Aya hugged him back. There was then another beep and Yuhi released her. Aya walked out of the Aogiri's house slowly until she saw her brother smiling at her. She ran towards his car to meet her brother.

"Aki!!!!" Aya yelled as she hugged him tightly.

"Aya it's nice to see you again," Aki said as he stared at her eyes. "C'mon lets go home." Aya nodded.

"So she left, huh?" Suzumi said to Yuhi.

"Yeah," Yuhi sighed.

"You're such a gloomy old coot," Suzumi said.

"What?!?!" Yuhi stammered glaring at her.

"You're pathetic ok. You shouldn't let the girl go off without asking her out. You are definitely NOT good when it comes to girls," Suzumi said.

"How did you possibly get to that theory?" Yuhi asked Suzumi challenging her.

"You're cooking….You should know better. You've lived with me ever since your brother's death," Suzumi said softly. Yuhi could see in his sister-in-law's eye that she still hadn't healed since his brother's death. Yuhi put his hand on Suzumi's shoulder trying to comfort her. "Get the girl before it's too late. You'll never know when you're going to get another lover like that." Yuhi's eyes widened.

"Father, we're home," Aki yelled.

"You don't have to say that. It's not like they care for me," Aya whispered. Suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Mikage made their way where Aya and Aki are at.

"Where have you been?" Mr. Mikage asked glaring at Aya.

"I've been ganged up by these college guys," Aya stuttered.

"I didn't ask what happened! I asked where you've been!" Mr. Mikage yelled.

"She was at the Aogiri's. My algebra classmate helped-"

"I didn't ask you Aki, get up to your room! You're not the one in trouble here," Mr. Mikage said. Aki didn't move.

"You know what! I'm tired of you two ganging up on Aya! I'm sick of letting this thing out of control! I've decided that Aya and I are moving out!" Aki said furiously. Aya looked at Aki drying her tears away.

"And where are you two going to go to? Our relatives are all miles away from us and you can't afford the transportation," Mr. Mikage said.

"Please, Aki. Just don't get in the way with your father!" Mrs. Mikage said.

"I'm tired of listening to you too wench! You call yourself a mother too! I doubt that woman! You're just a no good bitch!" Aki shouted.

"You take that back. That's not how we raised you Aki!" Mr. Mikage bellowed. Aki ignored him and ran upstairs.

"Aki's right! What kind of parents are you two?" Aya yelled.

"You shut up! You're the one who made our lives a living hell!!!" Mrs. Mikage said. Mr. Mikage picked Aya by the arm and slammed her against the wall.

"You know what father? You know what I thought of you ever since you started abusing me? I thought you were always a son of a bitch!" Aya said weakly. Mr. Mikage slapped her as hard as he could across Aya's delicate face. It was that hard that her lip started bleeding and was knocked unconscious. Aki ran back downstairs with his and Aya's stuff. He saw Aya on the ground and immediately dropped their things. He lifted her head up and noticed she was still breathing.

"You've gone too far…You two made the worst mistake ever," Aki said softly glaring at his parents. He got up and punched his father in the stomach. He also gave him a punch in the face. Mrs. Mikage dropped to the floor crying. Aki grabbed Aya leaving all their stuff. Aki carefully placed Aya in his car and pulled off from the driveway. He sped off to get as far away from their house. He just kept driving not knowing where to go and what to do. If he goes to one of his friends' house their parents are bound to come after them there. He then remembered the Aogiri. Aki stepped on the gas pedal and drove to the Aogiri's.

Yuhi was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. There were a lot of things on his mind, but today all he could think about is Aya Mikage. How she looked so beautiful. How she walked swiftly. How her eyes filled with mystery and sadness. How he had felt her soft and delicate skin. How he'd yearn to touch her one more time and not wanting to stop. How he would surely do that redundantly and never get tired of it. He closed his eyes and pictured Aya in his mind and opened it.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!" Suzumi's eyes shot at Yuhi's door and just shrugged. "What do you think you're doing in my room!!!?" Yuhi yelled slowly backing away.

"Oh I thought you'd be lonely and decided to come up and have a little fun with you," Mrs. Q said. She kept blinking her eyes at Yuhi. She then came a bit closer to Yuhi. She winked at him and slid one of the side of her kimono at the edge of her shoulder. "Come get me tiger…" Yuhi scrambled out of Mrs. Q's hug and dashed toward the door.

"Gag….I…ugh…think….I'm…..going to…..hurl….." Yuhi said breathlessly. There was a knock on the door. Suzumi got up to answer it. Yuhi watched her leave to go downstairs. He heard a guy's voice. He surely was in a panic. Yuhi walked downstairs to see what the commotion was all about.

"Lay her here, I'll go get some water and the aid kit," He heard Suzumi say. Suzumi passed Yuhi without stopping. Yuhi peeked in the living room finding a blonde haired guy kneeling down with his hand on top of someone's hands. Yuhi walked a bit closer to see who the other person is. He then saw a girl. His eyes widened. It wasn't just an ordinary girl, it was Aya! He walked towards her. He saw that the blonde haired guy was Aki.

"Aki what happened?" Yuhi asked holding back his anger.

"Our father, he had hit her again," Aki stammered. Suzumi appeared in the living room carrying a tray of water and a cloth. Laid beside it was a first aid kit.

"I got the stuff. You guys might want to go so I could fix her up," Suzumi said softly. Both Aki and Yuhi had gone outside. Both of them hadn't said a word to each other. They waited and waited for Suzumi to finish fixing her cuts and bruises. Then Suzumi finally had come outside.

"Is she okay?" Yuhi and Aki both said at once.

"She'll be fine. You two can see her now. Oh by the way Yuhi we'll need your cooking for tonight," Suzumi said. Both Yuhi and Aki walked inside to see her.

"Hey you two," Aya said softly. She got up and flinched a little.

"You shouldn't try to get up yet," Aki said.

"Aki's right Aya, you're not well yet," Yuhi said.

"Look I'm fine," Aya said smiling at them. "Boy all this talking is making me hungry."

"Don't worry I'll stew up some grub," Yuhi said.

"Yuhi," Aki said.

"Yeah," Yuhi responded.

"Thank you," Aki said. Yuhi grinned and made his way towards the kitchen. Suzumi was in the kitchen watching Yuhi scrambling around doing four things at once.

"Take it easy Chef Cooks-A-Lot. We don't have one hundred people in this house. It's like you're cooking food for the Queen of England," Suzumi said.

"Shush up," Yuhi said as he mixed a pot of soup. "Everyone dinner's ready!!!!" Aki helped Aya towards the kitchen. There laid on the table was a big salmon fish decorated with chopped up parsley, a huge bowl of egg drop soup, a plate of rice, chopped up pork, and a pitcher of hot tea.

"See Aki I told you he's the most talented cook I've ever met," Aya said.

"Dis iz vrerry gewd! I whike diz sawmon!" Aki said with a mouthful of rice and fish.

"Eww Aki! Don't talk with your mouthful! I know it's that good," Aya said looking at her brother pigging out. Yuhi and Suzumi giggled.

"You know you two really do look alike," Suzumi said taking a sip of tea.

"Of course, we look a like and we think alike," Aya said gleefully.

"So do you guys have a place to stay?" Yuhi asked. Aya and Aki looked at each other with saddened faces.

"No, we couldn't handle it. I hated seeing Aya getting hurt so I just abandoned our parents taking Aya with me," Aki said.

"Well if have nowhere to stay, we'll be happy to let you two live with us for awhile," Suzumi suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Yuhi said.

"If its okay with you guys then sure," Aki said.

"But we have only one vacant room. So Aki you can stay there and Aya you can bunk in with Yuhi. He has a lot of room and his room can split into two different rooms," Suzumi said happily. Yuhi flushed and glared at Suzumi.

"That's perfect. Thank you very much!" Aya said. After dinner was over Suzumi showed Aki his room. Aya walked in Yuhi's room.

"Hmmm let's see here. Uh, Yuhi you're going to have to sleep on the floor. You know a lady's ought to have her beauty sleep, am I right Aya?" Suzumi smirked handing Yuhi his sleeping bag. Yuhi made a face and set up his sleeping bag. "Well if you need anything Aya just give a holler." Suzumi walked out the door and closed it. Aya sat on Yuhi's bed watching Yuhi getting ready for bed.

"You know staring at people for a long period of time is rude," Yuhi finally said. Aya blushed and turned away. "I'm just kidding." Yuhi stared at Aya. "Are you okay? Or are you still aching everywhere."

"I'm still a bit weak but I'm feeling much better than before," Aya said softly. Yuhi stood up.

"So anyways…tomorrow…do you want to go out…like see a movie?" Yuhi asked. "Well I mean I you're healed and all."

"Are you asking me out?" Aya asked surprised at what Yuhi asked.

"Well…sorta…if it's okay with you," Yuhi said.

"Well…I'd love to," Aya said smiling down at Yuhi.

"Better get some sleep. Eight hours so you'll have a lot of energy tomorrow," Yuhi said.

"Good night," Aya said.

"Night," Yuhi said.

Yuhi dashed out the room to take a bath. When he was done he quickly got dressed formally and ran to the kitchen.

"Up so early?" Suzumi said.

"Yeah, I'm going to take Aya out," Yuhi said. Suzumi raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Going out…huh? What about Aki?" Suzumi asked.

"Well, I don't know exactly. You stay here with him. By the way have you seen Mrs. Q?" Yuhi asked.

"Mrs. Q? Yeah she's in her room moping. I overheard her saying, "Why? Why won't you make love to me? Am I too beautiful for you?" She said it over and over again," Suzumi said.

"Oh brother…She's crazy. Beautiful? Heh. The one that I find attractive is the one and only Ay-"

"Good morning," Aya said. Yuhi turned around and saw Aya. She was wearing a blue short skirt with a white tank top. Yuhi looked at her like he had seen an angel who had come to get him. "Do you think it's to revealing, Suzumi?"

"No, not at all. You look much better in it as I do," Suzumi said giving Aya a smile.

"So Yuhi are you ready for our date?" Aya asked. Yuhi nodded still staring at her with amazement. "Thanks again Suzumi for letting me borrow your clothes."

"You're welcome, now you two go ahead and have some fun," Suzumi said. Aya and Yuhi both walked out the door towards a black convertible.

"Is this your ride?" Aya asked looking at the car.

"Of course," Yuhi said opening the car door. He helped Aya in and started the car. He then opened the car's top. He backed out the driveway and drove off.

"I've never ridden in a car like this," Aya said enjoying the wind blowing against her hair. Yuhi looked at her magnificent figure.

"You look lovely," Yuhi said. Aya looked at him and smiled. They had finally arrived at the theater. "Well, here we are. So what do you want to see?" Aya looked at the movie listings.

"Let's see….we could see My Sacrifice?" Aya suggested.

"Yeah sure…I guess we could see that," Yuhi said.

"Great! I'll go get the tickets!" Aya said.

"What! No! I'll get them. I'm the one who asked you out anyways," Yuhi explained. He put his hands in his pockets trying to get his wallet. He then checked another pocket and another one. "Damn it! I left my wallet! Shit." Aya frowned and went to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets for My Sacrifice please," Aya said. The ticket person handed the tickets to Aya. She looked at them not watching where she was going. She suddenly bumped into someone. Aya looked up and saw a guy with red hair and green eyes. "Uh, sorry." He looked down at her.

"No problem," The guy said with the gentlest voice ever.

"I'm Aya Mikage," Aya said.

"Nice to meet you Aya. I'm Toya Mizuki," The guy said smiling at her.

"So what brings you here at the movies?" Aya asked.

"Oh, my friends brought me here to you know hang out," Toya said. Yuhi saw Aya talking with a guy and got a bit pissed. He ran towards Aya and put one of his hands on Aya's shoulder.

"I found you Aya. Don't go wondering around without me. So did you get the tickets?" Yuhi said glaring at Aya.

"Yuhi! This, Toya Mizuki. I just bumped into him by accident," Aya said.

"Nice to meet you. Yuhi Aogiri," Yuhi said sternly as he held out his hand. Toya shook it. "Aya we better hurry off now. The movie is about to start." Aya nodded.

"Well Toya, nice to meet again. Maybe we can meet again," Aya said.

"It's a small world. We'll bound to see each other once in awhile," Toya said. Toya took out a piece of paper and a pen. He quickly wrote something down on it and handed it to Aya. He then winked and ran towards his friends. Aya put the paper in her pocket. Yuhi stared at her.

"What was that all about?" Yuhi asked walking down in the theater.

"Oh nothing," Aya said. "Want some popcorn?" Yuhi shook his head. After the movies they headed down towards Yuhi's car.

"Well…well…well. If it isn't my Yuhi…." A familiar voice said. Yuhi and Aya turned around. "You think you could forget me just like that huh? Well you're wrong….."

Wow thanks for the people who reviewed me. I appreciate it. Hoped you enjoyed that chapter. My internet was broken so I wasn't able to submit it. Reviews please! Thanks.

-Kouga's One and Only-


	3. The Love For Aya

**Title: A Fight for Love**

**Chapter 3: The Love for Aya**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just own the plot.**

* * *

"Se-Se-SERENA!" Yuhi blurted out. He stepped back holding Aya close to him. "What are you doing here?"

"That doesn't matter. You on the other hand…you shouldn't be here with that wench. You know you and I were such a hot couple. We were inseparable! Until that teenage brat showed up," Serena spat and pointed at Aya.

"Excuse me but what planet are you from! Talking about how you and Yuhi are like this awesome pairing. First of all you're acting like Yuhi's your pet who you blackmail if he doesn't do whatever you ask him to do. You're the brat around here you big hoochi mama!" Aya said as she went in front of Yuhi defending him and her.

"A hoochi mama huh? Well for your information at least I get noticed around here. On the other hand you're the one who seems to be invisible in their eyes because you're nothing but a low life boyfriend stealer!" Serena yelled trying to make a scene. People soon gathered around them to see what was going on.

"These people sure are nosy," Aya whispered to Yuhi. Yuhi knew he had to stop this non-sense before somebody gets hurt.

"Look Serena! Aya didn't take me away from you. I was the one who chose not to be with you anymore. Don't blame her for something she didn't do. Now if you would excuse me I have to take Aya home before dinner," Yuhi said. He turned toward his car with his eyes close as if he doesn't want to see Serena's face anymore. "Come on Aya…Suzumi will have my neck if we're late for dinner. Actually I'll be late for preparing the dinner and you wouldn't want Aki to be worried about you."

"YUHI! HELP!" Aya screamed.

"Huh?" Yuhi turned around and saw Aya being held by two guys wearing black suits. "Shit, I let my guard down…"

"Now then…I suppose you wouldn't want to be blamed for this brat's death?" Serena said grinning. Yuhi gritted his teeth and made a fist.

"Let her go you asswipe or I'll have your bloody body in a coffin before you know it," Yuhi said taking out his pairs of chopsticks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…Ringo…" Serena turned to one of the guys in black suits and nodded at him. Suddenly the guy pulled out a gun and pointed at Aya. Yuhi was stricken and didn't make any sudden movements.

"You wouldn't dare…There's a ton of people here…" Yuhi said lowering down his chopsticks. Serena laughed.

"Well Sugar…I'm crazy for you and I'd kill again in order to keep you just for me and me alone," Serena said.

"You know for one good looking girl like you….you sure just seem to be just full of jealousy and been gifted with that beauty as a curse or something," A voice said that's coming from behind Serena. Serena gulped when she felt something cold rest on her neck.

"Wha-what do you want?" Serena asked nervously closing her eyes tight.

"I want you to release the girl," The voice said.

"No way! I wouldn't release that boyfriend stealer from the grasp of death," Serena said.

"Well if you don't this blade that's resting on your neck is going to slit your throat," the voice said.

"RELEASE HER!" Serena yelled. Aya was set free and ran towards Yuhi holding on to his arm. "I released her now let me go!"

"Geez you are one pushy babe…" The voice said. Serena was released and the person that ordered to let Aya go walked out of the shadows.

"TOYA!" Aya yelled.

"Hey Aya," he said. Aya ran towards him and hugged him. Toya was a bit surprised when Aya ran to his arms. "What's this for?"

"For saving me," Aya said to him.

"I was only doing my job," Toya said. Aya smiled at him and was looking at him in the eyes. Yuhi glared at Toya and Aya.

"Hey wonder boy…shouldn't you deal with these thugs before you talk to my woman?" Yuhi said as he gritted his teeth.

"Don't worry kid I got back up…" Toya said smoothly.

"Say Toya uhhh if you're not busy at all would you like to come to Yuhi's house for dinner? That's where I'm staying," Aya asked.

"Yeah….why don't you ask him to sleepover while you're at it," Yuhi said to himself.

"Sure thing. I'll be there. I'm not that busy at night anyways," Toya said.

"Awesome!" Aya said.

"C'mon Aya we have to go home now," Yuhi said grabbing Aya's hand.

"You can go ahead. I can drop off Ms. Mikage," Toya said.

"How about your friends?" Aya asked.

"Yeah how about your friends Mr. Hotshot?" Yuhi said softly.

"They got their own rides and besides they all ready left," Toya replied.

"This guy seems to always have answers…" Yuhi whispered.

"Oh…" Aya said.

"You know what…Aya you can go with him. I have to get home now because I have to cook. Just make sure he takes you to MY HOUSE and NOT HIS!" Yuhi said.

"Are you sure?" Aya asked. Yuhi nodded. Aya smiled at him. Yuhi walked to his car and sped off.

"Checkmate," Aki said.

"What! How can you- How did you- That is unbelievable! I got beaten 10 times by you!" Suzumi yelled. "So how did you manage to beat me? No one ever has."

"Simple…I just moved the pieces and tried to avoid any of your pieces," Aki said. The door swung open and Yuhi came in. Aki and Suzumi both stared at him.

"So how was the movie?" Suzumi asked. Yuhi glared at her.

"It was tremendously horrific….Serena showed up….and Aya met this other guy that she fell in love with. Sorry for being late I have to make dinner because Aya's 'guy' is showing up for dinner. Aya invited him," Yuhi said.

"So where's Aya?" Aki asked.

"She's still at the movies with that 'guy'," Yuhi said.

"Wow Aya sure has changed…before no one knew she existed…I was the only one who seemed to care for her…now you guys made Aya feel accepted. Thank you," Aki said.

"It was all Yuhi…he was the one who welcomed her humbly into our house and respected her as if she was his own sister," Suzumi stated. Yuhi frowned at Suzumi.

"I better get started…." Yuhi said looking at his watch. He slouched while walking towards the kitchen.

"Poor Yuhi….Always seem to have women problems," Suzumi sighed.

"I heard that!" Yuhi yelled from the kitchen. There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Mrs. Q! Could you get that please?" Suzumi yelled. Mrs. Q walked toward the door and opened it. There stood Aya and Toya.

"Am I in heaven because there's a total hunk at the door," Mrs. Q said staring at Toya.

"Uh good evening…" Toya said. Aya giggled.

"Toya this is Mrs. Q. Mrs. Q this is Toya," Aya said.

"Forget about that name….your name should be Sexy," Mrs. Q said.

"Wow I'm flattered but I all ready have a name that was given to me by my parents," Toya said.

"Man he even talks like a superstar!" Mrs. Q said hugging him tight. Suzumi and Aki walked toward the door.

"So you're Aya's new guy?" Suzumi asked as she checked him out. Toya and Aya both blushed.

"Well we just met," Toya said softly. "But I find Aya a truly attractive woman." Aya turned red and smiled at him.

"Are you going to introduce us Aya?" Aki asked.

"Oh yeah…Toya this is Suzumi, Yuhi's sister-in-law and Aki, my twin brother," Aya said.

"Nice to meet you all," Toya said. Aya looked around to see if she could find Yuhi.

"If you're looking for Yuhi he's in the kitchen as always," Suzumi said.

"Toya just chill here and get to know everyone I have to check on dinner," Aya said. Toya nodded trying to break free from Mrs. Q's hug. Aya ran toward the kitchen. She saw Yuhi mixing a pot of noodles. "How's it going?" Yuhi turned around finding Aya right behind him and was staring at him.

"Uh…it's going great," Yuhi said softly.

"Need help?" Aya asked.

"Sure go make yourself a use," Yuhi said. Aya grabbed an extra apron. She put her hair up. She saw a potato on a chopping board and next to it a knife.

"This shouldn't be that hard…" Aya whispered. She made the potato stand and started to peel it. As she was doing it the potato fell over and she had cut her finger. "Crap!" Yuhi dropped what he was doing and went over by Aya.

"What happened?" Yuhi asked.

"I cut myself…it's no big deal," Aya said. She squeezed her cut letting the blood out.

"What are you doing? That's not going to work," Yuhi said. "Here give me your hand." Yuhi sucked on where Aya had cut herself. Aya's eyes widened. "It shouldn't bleed anymore. But just in case…" Yuhi tore a piece of cloth from his apron and wrapped it around Aya's cut. "That should do….Now don't try to do anything with a knife."

"But I want to help," Aya said.

"Well you can't because apparently you don't know how to use a knife," Yuhi said.

"Then teach me!" Aya blurted out. Yuhi smiled and nodded.

"Hold the knife with your right hand and the potato on your left," Yuhi said. Aya did what he said. "Now cut slowly." Aya cut a small piece of the potato skin. "No you're doing it all wrong. Here I'll show you." Yuhi went behind Aya. He put both of his hands on Aya's holding both the knife and potato. He cut it showing and letting Aya experience how to cut a potato the proper way. "There you go…" Aya looked at Yuhi.

"Thanks you are such a great friend…" Aya said. Yuhi looked at Aya's eyes and kissed her deeply. Yuhi had lost control of his feelings for Aya. It just took over him. There was a shock on Aya's face. Yuhi opened his eyes and realized that his lips were perched on Aya's. He pulled away gaining control of his conscience. He backed away from Aya.

"What's going on with me…?" Yuhi said putting his hand on his head. He had totally lost it. He ran upstairs to his bedroom locking his door. He knew it wasn't the first time he had kissed Aya…but then again he never actually felt when you kiss someone because he was drunk. When you're drunk you do these crazy things you wouldn't do. But just now he had kissed Aya and he wasn't drunk at all. His head started to hurt and his cheeks burned up just thinking about what he had done. He had kissed Aya….. There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Yuhi open up…it's Suzumi," Suzumi said. Yuhi sighed, got up, and opened the door. Suzumi walked in and saw Yuhi standing in front of her. "What's going on? You don't look to good."

"I'm fine…" Yuhi mumbled.

"Mind explaining what is going on here?" Suzumi said.

"Nothing…" Yuhi said.

"Well I want to know what happened whether you like it or not. You wouldn't have run from the kitchen to your room that fast as you turned bright red!" Suzumi spat.

"I kissed Aya…" Yuhi said slowly. Suzumi smiled.

"How is that a problem?" Suzumi asked.

"Well…I actually did it. I've kissed her before but I was drunk…but when I kissed her today I wasn't…. It felt as though she didn't want to kiss me back…. before I kissed her she told me I was a great friend…I'm such a fool!" Yuhi said making a fist. He slammed it against the wall.

"You're not a fool…Just let Aya…get to know you more before any of those girlfriend and boyfriend crap. She'll learn to love you sooner or later like you love her," Suzumi said.

"How can I do that? Toya's her new friend that she'll probably always hang out with," Yuhi said.

"Well don't loose hope! Have faith in yourself…You'll figure out a way to get her to be with you…But no offense or anything….I think Toya is totally hotter than you," Suzumi said.

"Gee that sure made me feel better," Yuhi said.

"For a meantime you shouldn't get out of your room…You have a cold," Suzumi said. "While you're in bed think of a plan to get your woman." Yuhi smiled. "I'll bring you up some food when you're hungry. If you need anything else just holler." He nodded. Suzumi left his room and closed the door behind her.

"Yuhi…..your sister-in-law is nuts….you can never get the girl your heart yearns for day and night…." Yuhi said softly as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Cool I got new reviewers! Thank you for supporting this story! Man you guys inspire me every time I get your reviews! Keep it coming (lolz). Sorry for keeping you wait again. I was busy packing up to go to the Philippines and I had to study a lot due to testing and all that crap. Well please review! Thanks!

**-Kouga's One and Only-**


	4. One Sick Day

**Title: A Fight for Love**

**Chapter 4: One Sick Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just own the plot.**

* * *

"Achoo! Crap…how the hell did I get a cold? I have no time for colds…I have to cook…" Yuhi mumbled as he made his way to his bathroom. "Maybe a warm bath will help me get better than just lying in bed staring into space." Yuhi turned on the faucet to start his bath. He took off his clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed his cd player to listen to while he's taking his bath. "I haven't listen to any music lately…ever since she came I had no time for this stuff. I sure miss listening to my favorite songs. What's this next to my cd player…Oh…so that's were my bubble bath bottle is at! Man I've been looking for this baby for ages! I'll surely get well with this." He walked toward the bathtub, unraveled his towel, and slowly went in the tub. He poured the whole liquid in the tub and stirred it. 'Hmph…just like cooking…' Yuhi thought. He laid there looking up the ceiling and suddenly saw Aya's image. "Augh! Everywhere I go Aya…you're always on my mind!" He closed his eyes tight and opened them again. He saw the real Aya right in front of him. There was an awkward silence.

"Hi…Suzumi told me you got a cold…so she asked me to bring the food up for you. You know the one that you were making but you didn't finish. So I continued it for you…" Aya said softly. Yuhi looked at the well set meal next to the tub then Aya. He raised his hand and touched Aya's cheek.

"You're an amazing woman…" Yuhi said. Aya smiled and put her hand on his.

"What I said earlier…you know…you being such a great friend…well…you're not…" Aya said. "You're the best…you were the first to notice me…at the park…you cared for me…just like my brother. I love you Yuhi…" Yuhi's eyes widened. He then smiled. He brought her closer to him and kissed her. She pulled off him.

"What's wrong?" Yuhi asked.

"Just wait… Close your eyes and relax…" Aya trailed off as she left his bathroom. Yuhi sighed and did what she said. Aya undressed and walked quietly toward the tub. She went in the tub with Yuhi trying to be as quiet as possible. "Open your eyes…"

"Aya…What are you-" Aya kissed him quickly. Yuhi laid back just loving this. His body and Aya's are together touching each others skin. He closed his eyes for a minute and opened them. Instead of seeing Aya he saw Mrs. Q on top of him. "AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHhhhhhhhhh! WHAT THE FUCK!" He got up and ran out of the bathroom. He took a spare towel and ran out of his room slamming the door behind him. He put his hand on his lips. "I knew it was too good to be true…I must've been really sick to imagine Mrs. Q as Aya. Shit! I don't feel too good…Just thinking about it makes me want to vomit." Suddenly, Suzumi came running up the stairs.

"What happened?" Suzumi asked staring at Yuhi who was sitting in front of his room.

"I don't want to talk about it…If I do then I think I'll get much sicker…" Yuhi said wiping off the cold sweat appearing on his head.

"What's going on Suzumi?" Aya asked making her way towards the two. She saw Yuhi sitting on the floor with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was all wet and pale like he saw a ghost. She ran towards him. "Yuhi are you okay?" Aya noticed he was shivering.

"I'm fine…it's just that an INTRUDER cough cough MRS. Q cough cough came into my room…" Yuhi said. Aya put her arms around him. Yuhi was stricken.

"Suzumi…can you get some warm clothes for Yuhi…He's going to burn up if he's not in his clothes." Aya said. Suzumi nodded. "Don't worry Yuhi…I'll keep you warm for the meantime."

"You're clothes…they're going to get wet…and you might catch a cold as well…I don't want you to catch a cold too…" Yuhi said. 'She's so warm. Her arms around me…'

"If I'll catch a cold then let it be…I don't want you to be really sick…you might get pneumonia if you don't get some warmth. And if I get sick then we'll be sick together so you won't be lonely…" Aya said. Yuhi placed his wet arms around her and pulled her head close to his cheeks. He started kissing her neck. Yuhi slipped both of his hands under Aya's shirt which made Aya gasp due to his cold hands. But Yuhi didn't care at all. He just wanted Aya to be his at the moment.

"Hey Aya…I'll be going…" Toya stood there and saw Aya and Yuhi making out. "Now…" Aya looked up and turned red when Toya saw her holding Yuhi and letting him make love to her. Yuhi stopped and turned where Aya was looking at. He frowned when he saw Toya standing there. He then looked away and gritted his teeth. Aya got up slowly and walked towards Toya.

"Yuhi…I'll just accompany Toya to his car okay?" Aya said softly.

"Yeah…okay…sure…You didn't even need my permission…" Yuhi muttered. Aya walked down with Toya. Toya said bye to everyone. They both went outside. Toya looked at Aya.

"Hey…You okay? You haven't said a word to me ever since we came down…" Toya said to Aya. Aya shook her head and turned her head away from him. Toya put his index finger below Aya's chin and moved it so he can see her face.

"Sorry…" Aya said softly.

"Why? I'm the one who should be sorry. You know back there at the movies…I didn't know you were out on a date with Aogiri and I gave you my number without seeming to care in the world. You just drew my attention with your beauty. I ruined your evening with him by making him jealous. I'm so selfish…" Toya said. He laughed softly. "Hitting on another guy's girlfriend…"

"I don't really know if it is official…I mean…Yuhi and I…He never mentioned anything to me about me being her girlfriend and all. He only said that he loved me but it doesn't prove anything…does it?" Aya asked. Toya rested his arms on Aya's shoulders.

"I don't know…I'm not him. If I was in his position…I'd say that I love you and I'd ask for you to be my girlfriend…afterwards…I'd…" Toya looked at Aya in the eyes. He suddenly kissed her and pulled away immediately. "That's what I'd do to seal the deal as a relationship with you."

"Then what…" Aya asked playfully.

"Let's just say that I'll be all over you as the next step…" Toya said and laughed. Aya giggled. "But really…I'd do that if I were in Aogiri's spot for you stole my heart away Aya Mikage…" Toya walked toward his car. He got in and saw that Aya was still staring at him. He then smiled and winked at her. He pulled off of the driveway and drove off. Aya sighed and walked in the house.

"Hey Aya…what's up?" Aki asked looking at his sister's worried face. He made his way towards the couch and sat on it.

"Uh…nothing much…hey Aki…you've had tons of girls who'd fallen for you right?" Aya asked as she sat next to her brother. Aki nodded. "Then how did you choose your lover when two of those girls you both adore are in love with you?"

"Uhm…I can't quite answer that Aya…you see I never had a girlfriend…The girl I want to be with can't be with me for it's a forbidden love…"Aki said softly.

"And who is this girl…" Aya asked as she raised an eyebrow. Aki put one of his arms around Aya.

"You…" Aki replied. He chuckled and kissed Aya on the cheek. Aya's mouth dropped. "You've always been a gullible butthead…"

"YOU JERK!" Aya yelled at him. Aya tossed one of the couch's pillows at Aki. "But really…answer my question."

"Well…I've never been in love really…So how should I know…I'm to busy to be in love at the moment. But soon I'll find the right woman for me to be your sister-in-law," Aki said. "Now get some sleep you heartthrob…" Aki smiled at Aya as she walked upstairs. "I'll never find a woman for me Aya…Well I can't for now…until you find a man who'll take care of you 24/7…so choose wisely…" Aya went inside the room she was staying at. She saw that Yuhi seemed to have put a separator between them tonight. Her night clothes were laid out for her on her bed. She took it and sneaked in Yuhi's side since the bathroom was there. She saw that Yuhi was sound asleep. She went in the bathroom and set up her bath. While her bath was getting ready she decided to check on Yuhi. She placed her hand on his forehead.

"You're still sick…" Aya said softly. She went to check on her bath. Aya undressed and got in it. She washed her face and her arm with soap. "Now the back…" She grabbed the soap and tried to wash her back. Then someone took the soap from her hand. She froze.

"Here let me get your back…" Aya turned around and saw Yuhi. She nodded. She felt his hands on his back. She felt so comfortable and relax when he was washing her back. "So what did that jerk say to you before he left…"

"Nothing really…" Aya said.

"Sure…" Yuhi said.

"Well he said he was sorry for ruining our date…" Aya trailed off.

"Oh…" Yuhi said.

"Yuhi…Can I ask you a question?" Aya said.

"Spill…" Yuhi said.

"Do you…do you…well…am I…you know…do you…" Aya tried to start.

"Spit it out already…" Yuhi said impatiently.

"Do you think of me as well….your girlfriend?" Aya asked softly. Yuhi was shocked about her question. He didn't know what to say. "Well do you-" Before Aya could repeat her question her lips and Yuhi's lips were locked on together. A tear drop rolled down her cheek and pulled off from Yuhi's lips. She just got up not caring if she was undressed. She grabbed her clothes quickly and went to her side of the separator. Yuhi covered his face with his hands.

"Yuhi…you're so stupid…Why didn't you answer her?" He said to himself. "That was your chance and you screwed it…" Aya wiped her tears and got dressed in her night clothes. She slipped under her covers and closed her eyes shut trying to sleep. Yuhi decided to get back to bed and had regretted what he had done. Twenty-minutes later he heard Aya coughing. He went over to her side to check up on her. She was soaking in cold sweat and was burning up. He also noticed that she was shaking. Yuhi sighed and grabbed his pillow and his blanket. He had to do something so that she wouldn't feel cold. He also grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He had scribbled something on it and had put it next to Aya. He looked at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Feel better you idiot…" He settled next to her and closed his eyes. Aya turned then turned to Yuhi's side. She had her right arm around his waist and her head on his chest. "Using me as a pillow now huh?" Yuhi chuckled. He then put his arm around her trying to keep her warm. He brought her closer to him and fell into a deep sleep. The sun had finally risen. Aya opened her eyes and saw Yuhi next to her. She noticed that her right arm was around him and his arm was around her.

"Crap…now how am I supposed to get out of this position?" Aya muttered. She carefully and slowly lifted Yuhi's arm off of her. When she got up she noticed a paper next to her bed. She opened it up and it said:

_Aya_

_Sorry about last night…_

_You know how I didn't answer you…_

_I didn't know what to say to you…_

_I was afraid if I said yes to your question…_

_That you'd reject me and go with Mizuki…_

_But to answer your question…_

_I do think of you as my girlfriend…_

_I mean we did go out and made love and we did kiss several times…_

_Isn't that what love is suppose to be?_

_But if it isn't enough for you…_

_Then I understand…_

_You don't have to be with me if you don't want to…_

_I just want to let you know that…_

_I really am in love with you._

_You stole my heart away Aya…_

_Yuhi_

"That's what Toya said to me…But…I'm sorry Toya…I'm in already into someone…and that is my first love…Yuhi…I love you too…" Aya whispered to Yuhi's ear. She went on top of him slowly. She kissed him redundantly. Aya slipped her hands inside Yuhi's undershirt. Yuhi moaned and opened his eyes. He saw Aya on top of him kissing him on the lips for the first time. He put both of his hand on Aya's back. He stroked his fingers up and down her spine. Aya giggled and put the covers on top of them for privacy.

"Ah…Aki you're awake I see…" Suzumi said.

"Yeah…I slept like a baby last night," Aki said.

"Well unfortunately we don't have breakfast made for anyone yet. The king of the _Kingdom Kitchen_ hadn't awakened yet. But I'll go up to do the honor," Suzumi said. Suzumi walked up to Yuhi's room. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She tried opening the door and it was opened. She approached Yuhi's bed. "Yuhi…wake up you lazy mongrel." She pulled off the covers and saw that Yuhi wasn't there. "Not here…must be crapping." She walked in the bathroom but didn't found him there either. She then checked Aya's room and saw a figure under the covers that looked like pillows…long pillows. Suzumi walked slowly toward it. She pulled off the cover slowly to see who or what is under it. To her surprised she saw Aya on top of Yuhi sleeping…but both naked. She noticed that both of them were holding hands. She smiled. "You got your girl Yuhi…I knew you could do it…but I didn't think you'll be together that quickly…" Suzumi walked downstairs. She saw that Aki was sitting eating breakfast already.

"I made food…I got hungry…" Aki said.

"You can cook…" Suzumi said.

"Uh huh…Yuhi isn't the only guy here that can cook. I just didn't seem like cooking since I love Yuhi's food…"Aki said grinning.

"Well that's pretty handy…Sorry but I couldn't get Yuhi to wake up…He is still sick but he's getting better…" Suzumi said.

"That's good news…" Aki said taking a bite out of his toasted bread with eggs.

"Yuhi…you awake?" Aya whispered.

"Uh huh…" Yuhi said.

"You up for a second date with me?" Aya asked while playing with Yuhi's hair.

"Let's check…" Yuhi said. Aya put her hand on Yuhi's forehead and Yuhi put his hand on Aya's too.

"You're still hot…" They both said at once. They both laughed.

"I guess we'll have to get a rain check for that second date…" Yuhi said.

"Yeah…guess you're right…" Aya said. Aya got up off of Yuhi. "Why don't we get dress and go to our own beds. I mean the last thing we'd want is Aki and Suzumi to barge in here and see the both of us bare."

"Or even worser…having Mrs. Q coming in here…" Yuhi said. Aya giggled. They both got dressed. Yuhi took of the separator and both went on the same bed. There was a knock on the door. "Come in…" Suzumi opened the door. She was carrying two bowl of soup and two cups of hot tea.

"Here's your breakfast you sick love birds…" Suzumi grinned. Aya and Yuhi turned red. She went over to them and took each of their temperature. "Hmmm…seem to be the same temperatures…what'd you do? Have sex and shared the same sickness?" Aya and Yuhi both laughed weakly.

"Heh…No way…" They both said at once.

"Well eat up you two…" Suzumi said. She opened the door. "Both of you are an odd couple…same sickness and temperature…it has to be sex…" She chuckled.

"She knows…" They both said to each other.

* * *

**Okay there you go my Ayashi No Ceres readers…Could this be the end of this fic? Do you think Aya and Yuhi are made to be happy together? Well I don't know…whatever…is it the end though? Or has it just begun? Thank you my reviewers! I appreciate it. HAHAHAHA!****Kouga's One and Only-**


End file.
